


В свете полной луны

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Moon, SEIMEI - Freeform, Sakura - Freeform, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Две звезды, соединившиеся подле луны,были небесным символом нашей встречи.из фильма "Onmyoji"
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	В свете полной луны

[](https://i.ibb.co/WyY7jry/yuzuvier-collage.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://ep00.epimg.net/elpais/imagenes/2019/12/16/album/1576509101_671970_1576509368_album_normal.jpg), [2](https://i.ibb.co/h9Rx7Ct/slider-photo-10.jpg), изображения из открытого доступа.


End file.
